Rek Thelcar
You must get cleared by Vana Sage before Rek Thelcar will speak to you. Rek asks you to help him keep tap on the Sulfur Lake Pirates, you are to head to the Cave and install several surveillance devices, right? Talking to him activates the Surveillance Device Collection, right? Place the Surveillance Devices Quest Category: Nym's Theme Park Level: 58 Description: Infiltrate the Sulfur Lake Pirate Hideout and find good locations to place the surveillance devices. There are only specific locations around the cave that will work to conceal the device. Reward: *44886 (Quest Experience) *Money: 30000 credits *Collection Update: Lok Revenants Peace Keeper Collection - Miner DNA Collection Optional: Combat involved. Tasks: *Find the Sulfur Lake Pirate Hideout. *Place Surveillance devices. **Nearby NPC's will aggro. **You are looking for the named items in the cave. "Show All Object Names" from the options -> Misc menu will make it a lot easier to find said items. They can be found, in no particular order, at the following waypoints: /way orange -2945 -39 -774 Surveillance Location 1; /way orange -2903 -37 -758 Surveillance Location 2; /way orange -2915 -32 -835 Surveillance Location 3; /way orange -2937 -29 -722 Surveillance Location 4; /way orange -2965 -11 -696 Surveillance Location 5; /way orange -2976 -4 -665 Surveillance Location 6; /way orange -2952 -12 -713 Surveillance Location 7; /way orange -2899 -22 -755 Surveillance Location 8; /way orange -2895 -26 -668 Surveillance Location 9; /way orange -2848 -48 -712 Surveillance Location 10; *Return to Rek Thelcar in Nyms Palace. Extract DNA Samples Get cleared by Jinkins before talking to Rek again, right? Quest Category: Nym's Theme Park Level: 60 Description: Infiltrate the Imperial Mine and extract samples of DNA from the Enraged Miners. Use the DNA extractor provided when you encounter an enraged miner. Reward: *48631 (Quest Experience) *Money: 33000 credits *Collection Update: Lok Revenants Peace Keeper Collection - Miner DNA Collection Optional: Combat involved. Tasks: *Find the Imperial Mine. *Extract DNA samples. **Draw your DNA extraction tool from your inventory to your toolbar. **Target an Enraged miner and activatate the DNA extraction tool from the toolbar. *Return to Rek Thelcar in Nyms Palace. Question Scientists Get cleared by Kole before talking to Rek for the third mission. Quest Category: Nym's Theme Park Level: 62 Description: Find the Imperial Research Facility and question the scientists. Reward: *52630 (Quest Experience) *Money: 2000 credits *Mounted Nyms Slugthrower. *Collection Update: Lok Revenants Peace Keeper Collection - Scientists Interrogation Collection Optional: Combat involved. Tasks: *Find the Imperial Research Facility. *Question Scientists *Bring up the overhead map, the scientists are white triangles, they can be found at: /way green lok 784 -6 -4228 Scientist 1; /way green lok 796 -6 -4242 Scientist 2; /way green lok 813 1 -4186 Scientist 3; /way green lok 833 -6 -4276 Scientist 4; /way green lok 879 1 -4204 Scientist 5; /way green lok 871 1 -4203 Scientist 6; /way green lok 854 1 -4216 Scientist 7; /way green lok 859 1 -4222 Scientist 8; /way green lok 869 1 -4211 Scientist 9; /way green lok 877 1 -4213 Scientist 10; *Simply converse with the scientists and they will be added to the Scientists Interrogation Collection. *Return to Rek Thelcar. Completing all of Rek's Quests will award players the "Lok Revenants Peace Keeper Badge", and the Mounted Nym's Slugthrower wall display item. Category:Nym's Themepark Category:Lok NPCs Category:CL 60 and higher Category:Lok quests